Frosted Eons
by Dragon In The Mirror
Summary: MiM had made many mistakes but he hopes to right these one at a time. The age-old Jack Frost is the first on his list, as he plans to combat the darkness in the shadows. This is the result of a plot-bunny but is going to be continued. R & R
1. Windowsill Frost

**Windowsill frost**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed. Insert witty joke.**

**Warnings: For this chapter, none.**

The Man in the moon had made many mistakes over the ages and there were none that he regretted more so than his first creation; the winter spirit, Jack Frost.

He'd spun the child from ice and the cold, formed his mind but it had all gone to waste. Nobody wanted to or needed to believe in a spirit that brought the cold. The cold brought hunger and death. So the childish mind that Jack Frost was born with, faded and melted as spring arrived.

He created others after him, other spirits that became the protectors of the world while Jack Frost hovered on the periphery, keen eyes watching from a childish face.

Each time darkness and fear raised their ugly mugs; the newly created Guardians stepped up and defeated them. Pitch Black was driven back but as the time drew nearer, the dark spirit was once again on the rise and this time, the Guardians alone could not stop him.

Manny had a plan.

The first of them was a complete unknown but for many years, Jack Frost had worked with the dark spirit.

The perfect test for an imperfect spirit.

Now where did he place that Bottled Mischief from earlier?

_AN: well, this turned out strangely. I was just knitting some socks when out of the blue, a wild plot-bunny attacked. With my eyes wide, I had no choice but to trap it inside my mind. However, I was now left with the problem of it bouncing inside my head. So I trapped it in a word document and, voila! Instant story prologue._

_Have fun! The next chapter should be up soon! 2 reviews, pretty please?_

_DITM!_


	2. Echoing Frost

**Echoing Frost**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed. Insert witty joke.**

**Warnings: Slight mentions of wars and/or massacres. **

Jack Frost had lived through many ages and seen many things. Only three things, he surmised, occurred in a pattern: Betrayal, war and peace. These three things followed each other like lovesick puppies, leaving ruin and death in their wake.

He left winter as a gift for the victors, punishing them for the death they brought and the destruction they wrought upon the lives of the common.

Jack Frost, for about three hundred years, entertained children almost exclusively. He had figured out almost immediately that no one could see him. No one had the courage or need to believe in winter, because winter was a time of failed crops and fear of the cold.

The first time he encountered a war was when he was four hundred years, give or take a few decades. He was in China, when suddenly war flourished and before long, the children he played with here long gone and now, had become scorched bones beneath the earth. A blizzard season had raged over the world like a blitz, driving so many into the warmth of their houses in fear of the cold.

Manny and himself kept a silent counsel. He stared at the moon and the moon stared back. Jack knew he was a mistake and so, his entire existence had no plan.

Over many years, he grew in power and knew the world didn't really need him. So he withdrew from the world, his winged creatures of frost delivering snow in his absence.

_**Circa.1300 years later**_

The first Guardian to meet him was the second oldest of the Guardians, the peculiar woman known as the Tooth Fairy, whose fairies brought coins to the children on the earth in exchange for their childhood memories, their teeth.

The feathered woman directed the gentle fairies as they rushed to collect the teeth of sleeping children.

"So this is where you are."

Toothiana turned in the direction of the unexpected voice and was shocked at the person in front of her, perched as he was on a rooftop. White hair like snow, pale skin like frost and ice blue eyes in a childish face. He looked to be about fifteen, on the cusp of manhood. He wore dark brown pants tied at the waist and shins made of some leathery material that looked to be ages old. A blue t-shirt covered his torso and a pale pink scar curved up his neck from his collarbone and ended just below his right eye. A dark blue cloak was slung around his shoulders, tendrils of frost veining their way across the fabric. The cowl was down around his neck and he stared at her with a rather flat but still interested look as he leant against a gnarled but smooth staff that looked old enough to be a relic.

A question formed in Tooth's mind and leapt from her mouth a second later.

"Who are you?" Immediately, she clasped her hands over her mouth, embarrassment washing over her as she cursed her runaway mouth.

The child in front of her smiled and she froze at that smile. It was small and wry and tired. Not the smile of a child.

"Just a spirit of winter. No one of consequence." And he laughed the dry laugh of ages past.

Tooth was, in spite of her steadily growing curiosity, cautious.

"I meant your name, winter spirit." She was surprised by the amount of curiosity in her voice and from the single raised eyebrow adorning the spirit's face, he too was surprised.

"My name is Jack Frost. I am the Winter Spirit. I believe yours to be Toothiana?"

Tooth nodded her assent and then turned back to her fairies. After prattling off a list of names and addresses, she turned again only to find snow falling through the air where the spirit had once stood.

With a shrug, she turned again but even as she sprouted the never-ending list of names, a thought hovered in the back of her head.

'_Jack Frost, hmmm?'_

_**700 hundred years later**_

Bunnymund was angry and annoyed. Actually, he was downright peeved and slightly confused.

Jack Frost, of all people?

The slight sadistic and mischievous spirit who was ages older than they were but acted like a young child one moment and then every bit the powerful spirit he was. The same spirit who had been loyal to Pitch Black and whose truce had lasted for almost six hundred years. The younger spirit, Pitch, had been interested in the elder and a friendship had formed. That was all Bunny knew.

As the cold crept through his fur, he knew he had finally found him.

"Looking for someone, Mr Pooka?"

Or rather, Jack had found him.

Spinning on one foot, Jack's cool visage presented itself to him, a slight smirk twisting his mouth.

That smirk sent shivers down Bunny's spine and as the sound of wing beats and jingling bells filled the air, he felt happy he had brought back up.

_**Yeah! Next Chapter! Woohoo!**_

_**How'd ya like it? Did you like it? Was it any good?**_

_**I personally didn't like this chapter and struggled to write it. I just couldn't seem to form this chapter in a pleasing manner but it just would come out. This chapter is rather force and for that I'm sorry!**_

_**Anyway, 7 reviews please? The fee has gone up drastically!**_

_**DITM**_


	3. Bitter Cold Wind

Turning around, Bunny sighed but then balked at the sight of the winter spirit. He'd expected pretty much anything but this. An old man with a beard and maybe some icicles was his first thought. But this was not what he was expecting.

A young man, with snow-white hair and pale skin with almost luminous ice blue eyes stared back at him in almost tired disdain and perhaps a little amusement. He wore a dark blue sheepskin cloak that fluttered around his ankles and underneath that, a modern-looking blue hoodie and a pair of oiled leather pants so old they looked like they belonged in a museum. An worn and gnarled staff was held in his hand and white frost curled up the crook of the staff like a fern.

"You are Jack Frost? You?" Bunny couldn't keep the incredulity out of his voice and the frost spirit just smirked, as the icy wind howled through his fur and set his senses on edge. He was on the home grounds of the oldest spirit he knew of and was just realising how foolish that was. For Frost had the advantage and he knew it.

"Yes, Guardian of Hope. You perhaps should have thought of thyself when you ventured into my domain, hmm?" His voice was light but dry as a desert wind as he laughed. He spoke with a strange accent, like something from many ages past.

Bunny shivered as the wind howled louder again and then heard the flutter of wings and the crunch of snow under hobnail boots. He almost visibly slouched in relief and looked back towards where the rest of the guardians were coming from.

He looked back to Jack and found him perched on his staff, balancing perfectly on the crook with his feet underneath him. He eyed the child spirit warily, aware of just how much damage the seemingly frail boy could bring about. He had seen Pitch after his betrayal and it had not been pretty.

"Bunny, who is this? We are looking for Jack Frost, not lost snow fairy!" North's booming voice cut through the air like a knife and Bunny could feel the spirit behind him bristle in anger.

Before he could warn North, a sharp wind shot through the clearing the woods and then the winter spirit was floating above them with glacial blue eyes.

"You younglings dare invade my home without asking but then you insult me? I am on my home ground and I am against spirits who are nothing but pups to my power? You are fools!" The power spreading from the spirit was immense and it forced the snow under and around him to scatter, showing them exactly where they stood.

An icy courtyard was constructed around them, a construction of dusky ice and long dead trees sealed within the ice. A single living thing grew in the yard, a gnarled old Judas tree with a single flower about to bloom. The single blossom brought happiness of all but one of the Guardians.

Bunny stared at the flower in sadness and perhaps a little bitterness.

_Betrayals, bitterness, distrust._

_**Hey! Sorry this chapter took so long and I apologize profusely about the shortness. If you want to know about the Judas tree, look it up and check the meaning of it in Florigraphy.**_

_**Now, I hope you enjoy and please review/favourite!**_

_**Have fun my kits!**_


	4. Silent Snow

**Heyo everyone! How's it all going for you?**

**Hope you guys had fun and forgive me for the long time between updates. It's been assessment week at school, so school unfortunately had to take precedence. **

**Okay: REVIEW ANSWERS!**

**AlwaysGriffindor13: ****Thank you so much, you were the first reviewer so you get to request either a scene that will happen in this story, an oneshot (ROTG, Naruto, Harry Potter, Black Cat, Bleach) or an omake. Yeah, the reason I wrote this story is because I discovered a story about an older Jack, which really caught my attention. I loved the idea and just went with the plot bunny! Yes, there will be chapters dedicated to Jack's experiences with Pitch, MIM, his family and his life before becoming an elemental. **

**Silber Da:**** Yes, I really like the idea of Manny as an important character and therefore decided to bring him into play in this story.**

**MissWinchester7:**** No, not so easy this time! Jack is significantly more powerful but he will have weaknesses just not the ones everyone thinks of. **

**Thanks for all the reviews and thanks for reading!**

**Okay, this chapter is basically only filler, I'm so sorry! But it is important to the story! This is a character development chapter! We see a young Pitchiner! (Naww)**

**Onwards!**

_In a cave below a ruined citadel, black shadows filled every corner and yet a darker shadow stood against the rest. It was darker than black and yet, you could see the edges slowly stretching. So dark but every detail was shown in startling contrast, to the grey and slowly wakening face of the denizen of the shadows._

_He knew not what had hit him. All he knew was the dark and now, light encroached on the edges of his cloak. Cold crept with deadly fingers towards him and despite himself, he shivered. _

_In the doorway stood a pale-faced child hovering precariously on the edge between adult and child, balanced perilously on a staff that looked to be as old as time itself. Blue eyes stare at his form in cool, crisp curiosity tempered with quiet apprehension and caution._

"_You are awake, finally. I had begun to think you weren't going to and that your shadowed friends were not going to let go of that mind of yours." His voice is deep but not yet that of a man, quiet and subdued._

"_Who are you?" The words tumble out over blacked lips and the spirit tilts his head, seeming to be in deep thought._

"_I'm no one of importance but if you want a name, you can know me by Jack. I would say that's what my friends call me. Then I'd be liar; I have no friends to my name._

_The man stares at Jack, how pale his skin is and the white-blue tint of his hair. It is like an artist had painted him with only a few colours left after a winter snow landscape. He looks so young but then again age-weary, so frail but as strong as steel. The ultimate paradox._

"_What is your name, he-who-wears-darkness?" Jack's voice once again intrudes upon his musings and the shadowy being looks up again with amber eyes._

_**What is his name?**_

_He doesn't remember. He is scare to know that it doesn't bother him._

_He thinks of the darkness that clothes him and binds him in the shadows. Of the deep darkness he has known for who knows how long._

"_Pitch Black." It suits him, he thinks. He is afraid of the dark but he loves it. He thrives on his own fear, the fear of the dark is overpowering but it powers him._

"_Then welcome, Pitch Black. Welcome, He-who-wears-darkness, the Guardian of the childish Fear. You died as you will live forever more, in darkness."_

_A slim-boned, porcelain white hand hovers near him, the owner staring at him with old, old ice-blue eyes. He regards, weighs the meanings and throws it all to hell. _

_He takes Jack's hand and in that moment, the winter grows colder and a bond is formed. A bond that would last for many years…_

OoOoOoOoO

I'm tempted to just leave it here but I'm not that cruel.

OoOoOoOoO

North knew he'd made a mistake and the others shot sly glares at him. If this didn't work they would blame him. It was just that this _child_ could not be the legendary winter spirit, capable of easily burying the entire world in a deadly whiteout to end all days. The same spirit who had offered friendship to the epitome of fear, given up his time and heart to make the loneliness go away.

"We need your help. Manny has chosen you as Guardian and we need help to defeat our foe."

That seemed to get Jack's attention, his eyes flickering between them and his head tilted in curious apprehension.

"Who?"

Now came the hard part. They knew that the next sentence could damn them or save them.

Taking a deep breath, Bunnymund steeled his nerves.

"We need to defeat Pitch Black."

The wind dropped and the cold settled as a spark of shock appeared on his face.

Then the silence dropped and the wind returned with a fury. Jack stared at them, eyes blank and cold. A single word dropped from blue-cold lips.

"No."

OoOoOoOoO

**Well, there you are! Hope you liked it, sorry for the mini cliffhanger! **

**Ja ne! DITM out!**


End file.
